BRO-lee The Legendary Booty Warrior Meets Freezy Pop
by bigbluebuttonman
Summary: Freezy Pop finally gets what's coming to him.


BRO-lee had just visited a planet after the warden had willingly released him from prison ahead of time out of fear of losing that which meant most to him; his rear end. In said prison, he learned many lessons. He had learned that life was easy, due to the ease with which he asserted his dominance upon the prison population. He had learned that prison food was gross. And that prison was also kind of smelly.

But most importantly of all, he had learned this:

Booty is more important than food. Booty is more important than water.

Loosed upon the planet, he ravaged the natives' booties so hard, that they all jumped onto a space ship and left. Thankfully for them, he left the kids alone. Unfortunately for BRO-lee, they left without him.

But he wouldn't be alone for long.

Freezy Pop went to the planet, after BRO-lee scared the population away with his attempted rape spree, to try and train in order to beat Kaka-Carrot-Cake, because he was too bored of all the minions on his spaceship and they annoyed him too, but instead of finding a place to train, he finds BRO-lee.

Freezy Pop: Oh look, a monkegh. Better kill it!

Freezy Pop charges at BRO-lee.

BRO-lee looks at Freezy Pop's charge, thinking to himself...

BRO-lee (thinking): Hmmmm...that lizard man...or is it a woman...I remember that lizard from that tv show! Sure has some beautiful curvy cupcakes and a hot voice! I think I'll make a move...

BRO-lee then charges Freezy Pop as well.

BRO-lee (thinking): I'll tenderize him first to make the coming massage smoother...I'm sure he'll thank me for it.

BRO-lee then does something which strikes immense fear into Freezy Pop.

He begins to sing.

BRO-lee: Oooohhhhh feeling crazy. The moon is up, the night is hazy.

Freezy Pop: No, oh no no no no no...

BRO-lee then begins beating the shit out of Freezy-Pop, singing godly prose while he does it.

BRO-lee: Loosen up your body til' you come undone, oh yeah, loosen up your body baby come undone, mhm, loosen up your body til' you come undone, oh loosen up your body baby come undone!

Freezy Pop tries to use his not-a-rip-off-of-golden-haired-Saiyan-form on base BRO-lee but gets his head ruthlessly squeezed because BRO-lee is MASSIVELY BUFFER than him (and has a much _sexier_ singing voice too, helping to increase his already immense amount of sexual energy), so BRO-lee pounds Freezy Pop's body into the dirt, afterward giving Freezy Pop's fear-stricken form a seductive look, licking his lips. The buff sex-addict then starts posing like a bodybuilder, warming up for his coming...exercise...

BRO-lee: Oh my mind, lookin' like a good good time. Don't disguise the way you wanna love tonight. Oh my mind, hook you on a brand new high...

Freezy Pop audibly gulped.

BRO-lee: Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight.

BRO-lee then smooches and blows a kiss at Freezy Pop.

Freezy Pop then screamed a call of help so loud it transcended space-time itself out of desperation to try and save what little dignity he had left.

Freezy Pop: VEGETABLE BOY! KAKA-CARROT-CAKE! DON'T LET HIM HAVE MY BOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Kaka-Carrot-Cake and Vegetable Boy then arrive at the scene just in time to...probably not...prevent a terrifyingly sexual as hell scene from occurring.

Unfortunately for the two, once both finally touched ground after flying to the area with BRO-lee, Vegetable Boy annoyed the hell out of BRO-lee with a speech about how he's the prince of all Saiyans and gonna kick his ass, etc, all that nonsense. So BRO-lee, annoyed as all get-out, bursts into his Legendary Booty Warrior form to intimidate Vegetable Boy with his Legendary pecs and green af hair.

It worked.

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): He's the one...The Legendary Booty Warrior...we can't win...he'll ass-hump us all...

Kaka-Carrot-Cake: Wow, Vegetable Boy's all tuckered out just from seeing your bouncing pecs! What do you want buff-as-hell rapist dude?

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): Didn't you just call him a rapist, it's obvious what he wants from tha-ah forget it, you ignorant fool!

Kaka-Carrot-Cake: I'm not an ignorant fool, I'm a mildly intelligent fool! Get it right, man...anyways...

Kaka-Carrot-Cake looks to BRO-lee for the answer to his very stupid question.

BRO-lee: I came looking for booty!

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): You came looking for sex with an idiotic underling and the prince of the motherfucking Saiyans!? What kind of sick monster booty savage are you!?

BRO-lee: Oh, I ain't coming for no little Saiyans. Saiyan cupcakes ain't got the best curves, thickness, or fluffin'.

BRO-lee then eyes Freezy Pop's beat up form.

BRO-lee: I came looking for Arcosian's butt.

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): Arcosian's butt!?

Freezy Pop: Excuse me!?

BRO-lee (ignoring his #1 fanboi and Kaka-Carrot-Cake): Oh I know who you are Freezy Pop. But you see, I calls ya Sexy Pop. I watch Dragon Ball episodes with you in them all the time. I see you brought in them Saiyans, but the shivering fools is waiting on the side. It don't make me no difference.

Kaka-Carrot-Cake: Are you a scaly?

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): He wants to fuck Freezy Pop in the BUTT, why the hell wouldn't that be the case kaka-carrot-ca-

BRO-lee then blasts both of his new enemies away into the distance, leaving him to his new prize because Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi) and kaka-carrot-cake decide that after that blast it would be best to watch from a distance, unwilling to put their buttholes on the line for fighting-funzies.

BRO-lee: Now I tells ya what...I likes ya, and I wants ya. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours.

Freezy Pop: I'd rather not, stupid monkey, I really do have to get somewhere-

BRO-lee: Oh, I see you choosin' the hard way.

Freezy Pop: Okay...can someone PLEASE help the monkey get out of here.

Unfortunately for Freezy Pop, going into The Legendary Booty Warrior form and gaining all those muscles means that his full dom mode had finally been activated and his sexual energy had increased OVER NEIN THOOOOOOOUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAANNNNNND fold.

BRO-lee: Don't make me ruin that butt! I'M A WARRIOR! A BOOTY WARRIOR!

Freezy Pop: I'm not sticking around for this, fuck o-

BRO-lee: NO!

BRO-lee punches Freezy Pop down to the ground and squeezes Freezy Pop's mid-section with his left arm.

BRO-lee: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MOTHER FUCKER!

BRO-lee slams him into the ground again and punches his head several times, bloodying Freezy Pop's mouth and neutralizing his strength completely this time. Freezy Pop then tries to crawl away.

BRO-lee: You...you...you're trying to crawl away. BRING ME THAT **ASSSSSSSSS!**

BRO-lee grabs Freezy Pop's butt with his right hand, causing Freezy Pop to feel a wave of fear overwhelm his being.

Freezy Pop: Ugh ugh...oh please...I'm sorry I tried to harm you...I'M SORRY I TRIED TO HARM YOU!

BRO-lee: No...

BRO-lee takes off his pants, revealing a 2-foot long and 3-inch thick penis of doom.

BRO-lee: ...I'll show you harm. **_LOOK AT THIS DICK!_**

Freezy Pop: AGH!

BRO-lee stares at Freezy Pop with the most sex-starved intense eyes he'll ever have, practically boring into Freezy Pop's soul.

Freezy Pop begins hyperventilating due to the sheer terror flowing through his veins.

BRO-lee: Yes _...and it's all for youuuuuu..._

Freezy Pop: No, please...I REALLY AM SORRY!

BRO-lee: You blew up my hormone levels, now I'm gonna BLOW UP YOUR PROSTATE!

BRO-lee then forces his dick into Freezy Pop. Freezy Pop wheezes and groans as BRO-lee humps him with the force of a million fictional universes' power combined. All the while, BRO-lee singing his favorite song.

BRO-lee: Look at that booty, show me the booty, give me the booty, I want the booty, back up the booty, I need the booty, I like the booty, oh what a booty, shaking that booty, I saw the booty, I want the booty, lord what a booty, bring on the booty, give up the booty, loving the booty, round booty, down for the booty, I want the booty, hunting the booty, chasing the booty, casing the booty, getting the booty, beautiful booty, smoking booty, talk to the booty, more booty...fine booty...

After several minutes, BRO-lee humps Freezy Pop one last time, so hard that he severs the nerves connecting Freezy Pop's main torso to his legs, almost splitting the planet in half, his orgasm followed with a massive scream...

BRO-lee (high as fuck on his Legendary-grade orgasm): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGhhhhhhhhh...

...and most importantly, traumatizing Freezy Pop so much...

...that he turned Freezy Pop into a mental clone of Saucegay.

Freezy Pop: God I hate myself...I wish to become a god of destruction so that one day I can get revenge on my rapist for the heinous sexually depraved acts he has just committed against me...

BRO-lee: Hey Freezgay...do you want to know why you'll never beat me? It's because my dick is much _smexier_ than yours!

Freezy Pop: Curse you Freezy Pop's rapist!

BRO-lee leaves Freezy Pop there, covered in sticky fluid, immobile and mentally crushed, to cry...like a bitch, having flashbacks of Cooler-than-u taunting him about how the Legendary Booty Warrior was going to violate him, and him never believing it. BRO-lee flies into space hoping to find more high-grade Arcosian booty. He then has a vision of Cooler-than-u's massive booty because the plot demands it, and it gives him another massive boner, as he flies through space to ravage a new soon-to-be-victim's booty.

Freezy Pop then hears something...off in the distance...something...that boils his chilly blood...

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oohhhhhh...HAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOoooooo! Ooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA... hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa... ooooooohhhhhh...I need to come down a bit and stop laughing, that was too hilarious.

Kaka-Carrot-Cake: That seems a little mean, man...I love it!

Freezy Pop: Curse you Freezy Pop's enemies!

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): Fuck it, no, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaka-Carrot-Cake joined in with more raucous laughter of his own.

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi) and Kaka-Carrot-Cake continued to laugh for 10 hours, tormenting Freezy Pop's shame-filled soul.

Freezy Pop: Nobody will ever understand the pain I feel. The misery of having a sexy effeminate voice and body. I am doomed to forever sound like an attractive stripper-lizard...and look like one. How will I ever be happy when I seem to encounter buff fanboys who want to invade my buuuuuuuuuutt. Nobody will ever understand the pain I feel...in my buuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt...

Vegetable Boy (BRO-lee's #1 fanboi): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOOOOHOOOOOHOOOOOHOOOO! HUUUUUUHUUUUUHHUUUUUHUUUUUU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freezy Pop: Curse you Freezy Pop's former victim...I will get you back...somehoooooow...


End file.
